The Summer of '69
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: It was the Summer of 1969. Private First Class Gomer Pyle and Gunnery Sergent Vincent Carter of the USMC find themselves stranded on Gilligan's Island. Several other crossovers.
1. Nine Stranded Castaways

It was about two a.m. when Gunnery Sergeant Vince Carter decided to grab a cup of coffee and take a stroll out on the deck of the _USS Hancock._ Carter and most of his platoon was ordered from Camp Henderson to form the Marine Detachment of the World War II vintage aircraft carrier on a Western Pacific Cruise to Southeast Asia. All in all, not bad duty for a Marine in 1969. Corporal Lester Hummel was the NCO on duty when Carter raided the coffee mess in the small office of the MARDET.

"Evening Gunny," the younger Marine greeted.

"Morning, you mean, Corporal," the Sergeant replied. The corporal was once part of Carter's platoon back at Camp Henderson. Now that Hummel was getting older, he reminded the Gunnery Sergeant of the Chaplain at the Army field hospital he was sent to when he was wounded back in Korea close to two decades ago. Maybe the two were related. Carter thought of mentioning it, but decided to keep it to himself.

Hummel asked, "Going to keep an eye on Gomer?" Private First Class Pyle was out on watch.

Carter replied, "What, No, I just couldn't sleep. Decided to get some sea air. Pyle can stand his own watch."

The Corporal wisely decided to stop egging on his First Sergeant, and followed up with another question, "Pyle is up for re-enlistment, when we get back, isn't he?"

Carter answered, "We won't be going back under the Golden Gate Bridge for another eight months. Pyle has the whole cruise to make Lance Corporal if he wants to stay in the Marine Corps."

Hummel added, "Yeah, I reminded him he's got to make E-3 to stay in the Corps more than six years. But he's happy as a PFC."

The Gunnery Sergeant ended the conversation with , "That's his choice." But Hummel knew Carter would miss Pyle.

While Carter was on his way out, Hummel warned, "Watch out, Warrant Officer Simpson in an unusually foul mood."

Carter replied, "Great." Carter had a run in with the Simpson in '65, when the _Hancock's _Boatswain was a Chief Petty Officer. Then Chief Simpson rode Pyle pretty hard and threatened to throw a cat overboard. If anybody is going to yell at Carter's Marines, it's gotta be Gunny Carter.

Carter walked on to the dark catwalk. He could see Pyle, who was at the fantail, but didn't think the PFC could see him. Carter could hear somebody walking on the catwalk above him.

A voice that Carter recognized immediately as Simpson's shouted, "Contraband!"

A bag flew overhead and into the churning water below. Carter could see a look of horror on Pyle's face. Then the Gunnery Sergeant put the pieces together. The mascot of the _Hancock_ was Snoopy, the beagle from the _Peanuts_ comic strip. Pyle and some sailors were playing with a stray beagle near Pearl. They probably snuck the dog on board, and Simpson is notorious for his no animal policy.

Then Pyle did the unthinkable, and jumped in after the bag! Carter acted fast, grabbed an inflatable raft and followed the younger Marine into the Pacific. The water was cold, and it stung from the height he had jumped from, but Carter was able to get the raft inflated. He then found Pyle treading water, holding the bag.

"Pyle you knucklehead," Carter shouted, "You've could have gotten us both killed! Get into the raft!"

Pyle momentarily confused, "Sergeant Carter? Is that you? Mr. Simpson threw Snoopy II overboard!"

Carter looked a little grave, seeing the lack of movement in the bag. The gruff sergeant softened, "Put the bag in the raft, and come aboard."

Pyle handed the sergeant the bag. Carter really didn't want to look inside… but when he did, he started chuckling. Pyle looked confused, until Carter pulled out three empty Bacardi bottles.

"Rum!" Carter laughed, "He caught some sailors drinking rum!"

Pyle joined in the laughter and cried, "Well golly, I bet Snoopy II is still asleep on the ship."

Carter then looked alarmed, "The ship! I didn't sound man overboard to keep you from getting in trouble! We have to get back to the ship!"

The Private and Sergeant paddled furiously, but couldn't catch up to the Essex class carrier bound for Vietnam. The two spent a day and a half floating around the shipping lanes, hoping somebody would come looking for them

Then the weather started getting rough. The tiny raft was tossed. If not for the courage of the two Marines, all hope would be lost. Just when they thought they were out of it, a large swell threw both Pyle and Carter out of the raft. The two Marines kept close, trying to keep their heads above water.

As dawn was breaking Carter said tenderly, "Pyle, I gotta tell you something. You get on my nerves, but the past five years have been…"

Pyle interrupted Carters confession with, "Shazam! Sergeant! Look!"

Carter followed the Private's gaze, and off in the horizon, he could make out the outline of an island.

"Come on Pyle… lets go!" Carter ordered.

The PFC and Gunnery Sergeant swam towards the island. The physical exertion made boot camp look like a YMCA workout, but the servicemen swam for their lives. When they finally made it to the surf after hours of swimming, both men passed out. The two Marines were totally exhausted.

When Carter came to, he thought he had passed on to the great beyond. A very familiar redhead was staring right in his face.

"He's coming around, Professor!" Ginger Grant called to a man wearing a white shirt who was over by Pyle.

"The younger one is waking up, too!" The man next to Pyle said.

Carter said hoarsely, "Private Pyle, report!"

Pyle said back, with an equally gravelly tone, "I'm OK Sergeant. Where are we?"

A kid about Pyle's age wearing an upside down Dixie-Cup sailor's hat said, "You're shipwrecked with us. I'm Gilligan, that's Ginger, he's the Professor, walking over here is Mary Ann, the Skipper, and the Howells. We came here on the _Minnow_."

The _Minnow_! Carter thought he must be hallucinating. He remembered the headlines when the boat was lost nearly five years ago, taking World War II Navy hero Jonas Grumby, Actress Ginger Grant, and Millionaire Thurston Howell III along with it. Now somehow he and Pyle have ended up with a group of modern-day Robinson Carusoes.


	2. Changes in Latitudes

When the Skipper made it down to the beach, he saw the Professor, Ginger, and Gilligan standing around a couple of soaked men in fatigue uniforms lying on the beach.

"What's going on?" The Captain asked.

The Professor answered, "It would appear Gilligan caught a couple Marines on his daily fishing trip. Ginger and I were studying fauna when Gilligan came running by."

Ginger picked up the story, "Gilligan was shouting, 'the Russians are coming', 'the Russians are coming.' We followed him down to the beach and found the Sergeant and the Private here."

The Skipper explained, "Gilligan has been seeing Russians under his rack ever since the Cuban blockade in '62," looking at the two marines on the beach, the retired Naval officer asked, "I wonder who they are and how they got here."

Carter struggled to his feet to address the Skipper, "Captain Grumby, sir, Gunnery Sergeant Vincent Carter and Private First Class Gomer Pyle USMC reporting. We fell overboard off the USS Hancock and lost our life raft. We were lucky to find this island."

The Skipper responded with, "At ease Sergeant Carter, I'm retired now. Most folks around here just call me Skipper. We need to get you out of those wet clothes. It's going to be dark soon."

Ginger purred, "I can help with that."

Mary Ann feigned shock and exclaimed, "Ginger!" But secretly she found the younger Marine kind of cute. Then, chiding herself, she wondered if she thought that because he reminded her of Gilligan.

Vince Carter momentarily thought of Ginger Grant liberating him of his wet BDU's. That thought was quickly gone forever though, when it was replaced by the picture of a very jealous Bunny Wilson liberating him from his skin.

Skipper thought for a moment, then recalled, "I remember serving with a very green Ensign James Carter on the Wyoming. Skinny kid from Georgia straight out of the academy. Wanted to go into Subs."

Sergeant Carter laughed, "Yeah, that's my cousin Jimmy. He went on to serve as a nuclear engineering officer in Admiral Rickover's Navy. He got out of the service about six years ago, he's working the family peanut patch in Plains."

Skipper was incredulous, "Nuke officer to Peanut farmer? That's a new one for me."

Gomer Pyle overhearing the conversation added, "I don't know, there are plenty of well to do farmers around Mayberry. And just think how many things George can do with a peanut."

The Professor chimed in, "Yes, George Washington Carver has done wonders with peanuts."

Gomer looked puzzled and said, "I didn't think Peanut George's name was carver, but you can buy anything made from a peanut at his Mayberry Peanut Patch."

The Professor laughed, "No, Gomer, I don't think we're talking about the same man."

Out of earshot of the others, Mr. Howell said to Mrs. Howell, "Lovey, this may be my chance to rebuild my empire."

Mrs. Howell responded, "Whatever do you mean Thurston?"

Mr. Howell explained, "These Marines are trained to follow orders. We'll just have them build us a boat and sail out of here."

Mrs. Howell smiled at her husband and said, "Thurston, you are so clever. And a born leader."

When they got back to camp, it was Mary Ann who said, "All right, you two… out of those wet clothes. I'll put them on a drying rack near the fire. Mr. Howell has plenty of extra clothes, plus we have some costumes from a crate that washed up on shore a couple years ago. Go get yourself changed. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Pyle and Carter said, "Yes, ma'am" in unison. Mary Ann was used to dealing with farm hands and brothers.

Carter put on some loungewear and a smoking jacket Mr. Howell had. He felt like Hugh Hefner at the playboy club. And why not, he will be having dinner with Ginger Grant after all. Gilligan had an identical outfit to the one he had on, which he lent to Gomer.

When Gomer tried on the outfit he said, "Well, golly… we're about the same size."

Gilligan laughed and said, "We look like twins."

When the two came out of the hut, the Skipper muttered, "Great, just what I need. Two Gilligans."

Carter echoed with, "or two Pyles."


	3. Dinner and Launch

While taking the food out to the table, Mary Ann did a double take and nearly dropped the tray. "Why its like seeing double!" She said, referring to Gilligan and Gomer.

"I once played twins in Double Trouble," Ginger declared.

Carter was still having a hard time believing he was sitting across from a woman he fantasized about since he was a buck sergeant. "Yeah…" was all he got out.

"That smell delicious, Mary Ann, Aunt Bee couldn't have done better." Gomer said.

Mary Ann shyly replied, "Thank you."

Ginger whispered to Mary Ann, "Double your pleasure, double your fun." Mary Ann just shot her daggers.

Dinner started off with oyster stew made with coconut milk, followed by an entrée of sea bass along with tropical fruits and vegetables. The meal was topped off with Mary Ann's signature coconut crème pie.

Carter told Mary Ann, "That was fantastic. I don't remember the last time I ate that well. You could give lessons to a mess sergeant named Hacker. That man is not fit to be a butcher."

Mary Ann thanked the sergeant.

Carter then added, "If I were back home, I would probably follow a meal like this up with a $5 cigar."

Mr. Howell offered Carter a cigar and said, "I don't have any cigars that inexpensive, but I think these will do."

After lighting up, Carter told Howell, "I don't think I've had a smoke this good since I was stationed at Gitmo after Korea and I spent my nights at the casinos of Havana."

Howell replied, "You have an educated nose. These are Cohibas, imported before that fellow Castro caused all that ruckus."

Mrs. Howell chastised her husband, "Thurston, take your guest and those smelly things away from the table."

Carter said, "I'm terribly sorry ma'am."

With that the two men went over by the fire. All according to Mr. Howell's plan to get Carter alone.

Mr. Howell stated, "Swimming all the way to the island, that's quite a feat, Sergeant."

Carter replied, "Its all in our training, sir."

Mr. Howell went on, "Still, I can see why the Marines have the reputation they have. My boy, I think you are the key to all of us getting rescued."

Carter answered, "Of course, Private Pyle and I will do everything in our power to get off this island and send help."

Soon the rest came over from the table, much to Howell's disappointment. He wanted the sergeant to himself. Gilligan brought the radio. The announcer was talking about the upcoming launch of Apollo 11 and the almost 'supernatural luck' of Astronauts Nelson and Healey being chosen as last minute replacements for Armstrong and Aldrin.

"Just think," Gilligan said, "in less than four days, there will be people on the moon."

The Professor uttered, "Quite a scientific achievement."

Mr. Howell added, "A tribute to the free enterprise system"

Ginger noted, "I once had dinner with Roger Healey. It was like dating an octopus."

Carter grunted, "I can't believe they replaced a Marine like Armstrong with that Air Force flyer Nelson. Did they give a reason why?"

Mary Ann said, "According to last nights news, the main and back up crews caught a virus last seen in ancient Persia, so they had to go with Nelson and Healey. All of the astronauts are supposed to fully recover in a couple weeks."

Gomer said, "That's too bad, those astronauts must be disappointed for not being able to go to the moon."

Mary Ann thought _how sweet, here he is stranded far from home, and he is concerned about men he doesn't even know. _She then asked the Marine, "So where are you from Private Pyle?"

Gomer answered, "A little town called Mayberry, North Carolina. And you can call me Gomer, ma'am."

Mary Anne smiled and said, "I'll call you Gomer if you'll call me Mary Ann."

Gomer blushed. That smile could make him forget all about Lu Ann. But Gomer was a gentleman, and would always stay true to his girl.

Carter changed the subject by asking, "After five years, why haven't you built a boat or raft to get off this island?"

The Skipper explained, "We have tried, but the materials on the island haven't proven to be durable enough to risk a long voyage on the open seas."

The Professor added, "Plus, there are some very unusual weather patterns surrounding this island."

Gilligan then turned the radio to its maximum volume. The announcer was counting down, "T-minus 15 seconds and counting." The castaways started counting down along with the radio, "10, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, LIFT OFF. Apollo 11 has cleared the gantry."

After listening to the launch, the castaways retired to their huts. Gilligan and Gomer decided to camp outside, while Carter bunked with the Skipper. After several frustrated tries, Carter was able to get into Gilligan's hammock. The Marine Gunnery Sergeant found the makeshift rack surprisingly comfortable, and it wasn't long before he was sound asleep.


	4. Space Camp

Being career military men, both Sergeant Carter and the Skipper woke up shortly before dawn. Half awake, Carter got out of his hammock as he would a stationary rack. The bed acted like a slingshot and catapulted the Gunny halfway across the hut.

"Son of a…!" The Marine exclaimed.

"Are you all right Sergeant?" The Skipper asked.

Carter replied, "I'm sorry sir, I hope I didn't wake you. I guess I'm just not used to bunk hammocks."

Captain Grumby chuckled, "Quite all right Sergeant, I was awake anyway. I imagine hammocks aren't exactly Corps issue."

As the two men were getting ready for the day, Carter asked, "I take it you and Gilligan served together in the Navy?"

The Skipper replied, "Yes, Gilligan was one of my crewmembers. He saved my neck from a run away depth charge. He got meritorious promotion to Petty Officer Third Class and a letter of commendation. When I retired and bought the _Minnow_, I hired him on as my first mate. After all who else would have him?"

Carter chuckled, "I think I know where you're coming from. At least Gilligan was able to make some rank. Pyle doesn't seem interested in being anything else but PFC."

Usually Carter would do a run before breakfast, but out of respect to Captain Grumby, he joined the Skipper on his morning walk.

Carter commented, "You couldn't have picked a better place to get shipwrecked, or a better group to be stranded with."

The Skipper replied, "Don't tell the others this, but I totally agree."

When they returned to the compound, all of the others were awake. Mary Ann was putting breakfast on the table—various fruits and coconut milk.

After everybody was seated Gilligan announced, "Gomer and I were talking last night, and we want to be astronauts after we are rescued." The declaration was greeted by good-natured chuckling by the castaways.

Sergeant Carter said, "Pyle, to be an astronaut, first you have to go to AOCS and graduate flight school. Then you have to go through test flight school and have thousands of hours in the air."

Gomer replied, "Sergeant, remember I did pass the OCS test before by 'hunching', I'm sure I can do it again."

Carter lamented, "Pyle, hunching won't help you make a carrier landing at night."

The Skipper said, "Same thing Gilligan, you'll have to be accepted to the NAVCAD program and get your wings."

The Professor interjected with, "Skipper, Sergeant Carter, can I have a word with you?"

When the three men were alone, the Professor said, "Let them have their dream, what harm could it do?"

Sergeant Carter thought it over and said, "Your right, this is the first time Pyle has shown any motivation to be promoted."

Skipper agreed, "This is probably one of Gilligan's least hair-brained ideas. Gentlemen, I have an idea, follow my lead when we get back to breakfast."

After the three returned to the table, the Skipper spoke, "Gilligan, Gomer, we apologize for not taking your career change seriously. To make up for it, we will help you prepare for NASA. I will command the Island Space Academy, the Professor will be in charge of science instruction, and Gunnery Sergeant Carter will be your Drill Instructor."

Gomer said, "Well, shazam! Are you going to be my DI again Sergeant Carter?"

Carter replied, "When I'm done with you two, you'll think NASA PT is an elementary school gym class."

Mary Ann jumped in, "I can be the head cook."

Ginger contributed, "I'll be in charge of morale."

Mrs. Howell offered, "I can be in charge of uniform fashion."

Everybody looked at Mr. Howell, who gave in and said, "Fine, I'll be finance officer."

Afterwards, the Skipper told Sergeant Carter, "You wanted a better Marine, I wanted a better Sailor. With everybody's help, I think we could accomplish that."

Carter replied, "Sounds like a good plan, sir." The Sergeant couldn't help but to remember, though, the difficulty of getting Pyle through recruit. Now he has two to worry about. The Drill Instructor had the two "astronaut recruits" meet him on the beach after breakfast.

Gomer greeted Carter with, "Hey Sergeant."

Carter exploded, "Hay is for horses! You will greet me with 'Good Morning Gunnery Sergeant.' Is that understood."

Gomer said, "Yes, Gunnery Sergeant."

Gilligan giggled, "Horses."

Carter exclaimed, "Drop and give me twenty!" It was going to long 'Space Academy.'

After a long morning workout, it was time for lunch. While the other castaways had a large delicious buffet, the two "Astronaut Candidates" dined on dried fish and fruit.

"What's this?" Gilligan asked.

"Its what astronauts eat," Mary Ann replied.

Gilligan followed up with, "Don't they have freeze dried coconut crème pie?"

Carter bellowed, "You will eat what Ms. Summers prepares and you will enjoy it, is that clear."

Both astronaut candidates replied in unison, "Yes, Gunnery Sergeant."

After lunch, they had to take Physics and Astronomy with Professor Hinkley (what they now had to call him) under the watchful eye of Sergeant Carter. Nodding off in class was not an option.

After science class, the candidates were outfitted with their uniforms. Mrs. Howell found some costumes from the film studio crate that washed ashore years ago, and made them look space age.

Gomer said, "Golly, I feel like George Jetson."

Sergeant Carter ordered, "Pipe down…Ten Hut!"

At that, the Skipper inspected the 'candidates.' The retired Navy Captain simply said, "Very good, Sergeant."

After inspection Mr. Howell led the two to the cave and explained, "During your training as astronauts, this is where you will live and eat to prepare you for capsule life. In the buckets you will find water and dried food. You will be awakened at reveille for physical training with Sergeant Carter and classes with Professor Hinkley. As a special treat for completing your first day of training, Miss Ginger Grant will be putting on a USO show for you by the fire.

Gilligan and Gomer were entertained by the famous actress singing pop songs and doing one act monologues. When the two returned to their cave, they were exhausted.

Gomer said, "You know Gilligan, this may be a long Space Academy."

Gilligan agreed, "You said it, Gomer." The two fell fast asleep.

Back at camp, the other castaways were enjoying a lavish dinner prepared by Mary Ann. The Kansas farm girl asked, "You don't think we went to far do you."

The Skipper replied, "No, I haven't seen Gilligan that focused in years."

Carter added, "Pyle didn't do that well in boot camp the first time."

The Professor contributed, "Both men were more into my physics lecture than most graduate students."

Mary Ann said, "Still, I feel bad serving them only water and dried food."

The next morning, Sergeant Carter and the Skipper once again awoke before dawn. The two decided to go check on their campers. They were surprised to see the Professor up.

The Professor looked concerned and said, "I was surprised that Mary Ann wasn't up preparing breakfast. I knocked on the door of the girl's hut, but nobody answered."

Carter volunteered, "I'll check it out."

The Skipper added, "_We'll _check it out." The Skipper knocked loudly, and the three men entered an empty hut."

Carter said, "Maybe they went to the cave give the men some breakfast."

Skipper replied, "That's probably it… lets go check out the cave."

When the Skipper, the Professor, and the Sergeant arrived at the cave, it was also empty. Carter found something disturbing—an aboriginal spear.

The Professor theorized, "The spear belongs to the Rortoo tribe, who live on a neighboring island. The food tray over there tells me the girls were here, probably giving Pyle and Gilligan some left over food from last nights dinner. The Rortoo, seeing all the training we were doing, probably assumed that Gilligan and Pyle were our braves."

"What about the girls?" The Skipper asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Since they saw them entertaining and feeding Gilligan and Gomer, they would deduce that the women were their wives."

Carter asked, "What will they do with them?"

The Professor answered, "If the reports are correct, they will make the women their brides."

Skipper swallowed hard and asked, "And Gilligan and Gomer?"

The Professor looked grave and answered, "The Rortoo are known to be cannibals."


	5. Warriors

Later, the Howells came walking up to the cave.

Mr. Howell demanded, "Where is my breakfast?"

The Skipper replied, "Gilligan, Gomer, Mary Ann, and Ginger were captured by Rortoos"

Mrs. Howell exclaimed, "Oh my! What are Rortoos?"

Carter explained, "Cannibals."

Mr. Howell muttered, "Well there goes my breakfast."

Before the Skipper could start yelling at Mr. Howell, the Professor said, "Wait, do you hear that?" Off in the distance, they could faintly hear native chanting.

The Skipper replied, "Yes, it's coming from the other side of the island!"

Sergeant Carter declared, "We still have time to go get them!"

The five rushed through the jungle as fast as they could, with the Howells in tow, to the other side of the island. They came to a clearing and saw four Rortoo, a middle aged man, a young man, a woman around thirty and a younger woman. Gilligan and Gomer were tied to stakes. Mary Ann and Ginger were being guarded by the women. The most disturbing part of the scene was a large pot of boiling water over the fire.

Sargeant Carter said, "I'll make a diversion while the four of you free the women and Pyle and Gilligan."

The Skipper ordered, "I'm with you Sergeant."

Carter asked, "Are you sure, sir?"

Skipper simply replied, "Gilligan saved my life once."

Carter quietly said, "Aye, sir. Professor, Mr. And Mrs. Howell, get ready to free our friends."

Carter and the Skipper charged into the native's camp like the military men they were. Carter was giving the younger native first hand experience of the effectiveness of Marine hand-to-hand combat, while the Skipper executed a perfect pile driver on the older native. The scene looked like an odd combination of professional wrestling and a Bruce Lee film. The Professor and the Howells quickly overcame the two native women guarding Mary Ann and Ginger, as they did not put up any resistance. The fight was pretty much over before the castaways had time to untie Gilligan and Gomer. Bloody and bruised, the native men staggered off to their canoe. The Castaways were celebrating victory, when they realized the natives left their women.

The Professor went to the thirtyish native woman and asked, "Parlez vous Francais? Hablas Espanol?"

The younger native woman said, "Her name is Kai, and she only speaks Rortoo. I'm Leia."

The Professor looked surprised, "You speak English?"

Leia said, "I learned it by listening to the radio."

The Professor replied, "Extraordinary," as this must be an extremely intelligent young woman.

Soon all of the castaways were listening to Leia, who went on, "The two men were my father Lui, and brother Tai. My mother died when I was young, my father felt it time to have a new mate, and for my brother to have a mate. They saw your braves and brought Kai and I for trade. Kai is my brothers sister, and she is 30 years, and I am 19 years. Your braves did not want to trade their mates for Kai and myself and so they were taken prisoner. This angered my father, as he really wanted the redhead to be his mate, and the brown haired woman as Kai's first mate."

Gilligan volunteered, "I'm the Skipper's first mate."

Leia said, "Oooh, now I understand, my apologies, we have some braves like you and the skinny one on my island who choose braves as mates."

Carter snickered.

The Skipper quickly said, "No, no, no, Gilligan means 'assistant'. I have no mate. I mean, I would prefer a woman as a mate."

Leia smiled, "That is good, since you have won the battle, we belong to you and the other warrior. And Kai chooses you. I like the fierce warrior with the short hair."

Carter looked shocked and said, "Bunny is going to kill me."

Leia looked angry and held a spear to Mary Ann's throat, "Is this Bunny?"

Carter quickly said, "No, no Bunny here."

To try to make light of the situation, Mary Ann said to Ginger, "Just think, you almost became my stepmother."

Ginger replied, "Watch it Mary Ann, that spear is still nearby."

Skipper said, "I think we're missing the point here. What are we going to do with these two women?" The way Kai was snuggling up to the Skipper, it was obvious she had her own ideas.


	6. One Small Step

The seven _Minnow _castaways welcomed the Rortoo women into their group as they had welcomed the two Marines. Kai was totally infatuated with the Skipper while Leia admired Sergeant Carter.

The Skipper asked Gilligan and Gomer, "So Gentlemen, should we start up Space Academy again?"

Gilligan said, "No, thanks Skipper. I'm happy being me."

Gomer added, "There is nothing finer to be than a United States Marine." That really touched Carter.

Sergeant Carter told Pyle, "Well, you knucklehead, we may be done with space camp—but I still need to prepare you to become a lance corporal. We will still continue with the PT and the leadership training."

Pyle just grinned and said, "Lance Corporal"

The Professor found a new student in Leia. As he deduced, anybody that could learn a language as difficult as English by listening to a World War II surplus radio was highly intelligent. He was working with her on reading and basic science.

Kai and Leia built a hut close to the compound. The Skipper started to enjoy Kai's company. Carter on the other hand, was deliberately trying to ignore Leia. She was very attractive, but she was young. Plus Carter had Bunny back home.

Carter was teaching Pyle some Judo, but the younger Marine could not bring himself to 'attack' his superior.

Carter said, "Come on Pyle, try to flip me!"

Pyle would try, but would give up, "I'm sorry Sergeant, I can't raise a hand in anger to you."

Carter said exasperated, "Pyle, its not anger—its just training!"

The Professor was fascinated by the martial arts training. So much of it seemed to depend on physics and balance.

The Professor asked, "Sergeant, may I try?"

The Sergeant said, "Sure, Professor, why not."

The Professor surprised the Sergeant by being able to flip him. Since he wasn't prepared, Carter hit the ground a little harder than intended. Leia just happened to by walking by just as the Professor tossed the large Marine into the air.

Carter said, "That was pretty good, where did you train?"

The Professor replied, "I just read up on the physics and physiology of martial arts."

Leia exclaimed, "Professor, did you just defeat the Sergeant?"

The Professor started to explain, but the Sergeant quickly saw how he could use this to his advantage. The Professor would probably benefit, too.

Carter said, "Yes, Leia, the Professor has defeated me. Congratulations Professor."

The Professor shot the Sergeant a glance. Obviously, this was a ploy to draw Leia to the Professor. Not that the Professor hadn't noticed how attractive and brilliant the young woman was.

Carter whispered to the Professor, "You'll thank me later."

Gilligan started shouting, "Everybody listen to the radio!"

All eleven gathered around the small transistor receiver. The voice of Major Anthony Nelson came over the radio, "Houston, this is Tranquility Base… The Eagle Has Landed." The Castaways celebrated this milestone.

The Professor tried to explain to Leia, "There are men on the moon right now."

Leia replied, "You are teasing, Professor."

All except for Gilligan and Gomer turned in to get some sleep while Nelson and Healey were in the LEM getting preparations to leave. The two younger men were to excited to sleep, they just stared at the moon from the beach.

Gomer saw something unusual in the surf, "What's that," He asked, pointing to a black object visible in the moonlight.

Gilligan speculated, "Maybe it's a seal in trouble."

The Marine and sailor jumped in the water and grabbed the object. Gomer saw right away what it was.

"Shazam! It's the raft from the _Hancock_!" The Marine Exclaimed.

Gilligan could just say, "Wow!"

The raft was torn up, but they drug it back to camp. The noise the two were making woke everybody up.

The Sergeant shouted, "Pyle!"

The Skipper shouted, "Gilligan!"

Pyle said, "Sergeant, it's our raft."

That started the castaways a buzz.

Then Gilligan said, "Quiet, you need to hear this."

The radio announcer said, "Now Major Anthony Nelson is setting his foot on the moon, followed by Major Roger Healey. There was some confusion when Nelson shouted his fiancée's name. This was later explained as a communications goof. This day will go down in history."

For the moment, rescue seemed to be not the most important thing in the world.


	7. Stuck on You

The castaway's moon landing party was very short lived. Soon they were examining the life raft that washed ashore. The small inflatable boat had seen better days. There were large gashes all along the side where coral and rocks in the surf had done considerable damage.

The Skipper was the first to break the bad news, "It doesn't look good at all."

The Professor concurred, "I don't know if it could be prepared."

Gomer said, "If only I had the tire patchin' kit from Emmet's filling station."

Gilligan agreed, "Yeah like the one I had for my bike."

Carter said, "Well, we are fresh out of tire patching kits."

The Skipper added, "Bike tire patching kit, of all the knuckleheaded ideas…"

The Professor said, "Wait Skipper, Gilligan and Gomer might be on to something. If somehow I can make an epoxy patch, maybe we can fix the raft."

Leia looked at the raft critically, then grabbed the Professors hand and starting taking him to the jungle. The other's amusement turned to concern when she grabbed a machete on her way to the trail.

Carter said, "We better follow them. I doubt they're going for private time with that knife."

Mr. Howell said, "Hopefully she's not planning on Professor kebobs for lunch."

Leia stopped at a tree, and put the Professors hand on it. She removed his hand and started chopping at the bark. A sticky sap started running out.

Leia explained, "We use this to seal holes in our canoes. Boil the sap, and use the sticky material at the bottom of the pot to fix your boat."

The professor was astounded. The student was the teacher.

The Skipper ordered, "Gilligan, Pyle, start gathering sap. I'll go ahead and start a fire."

Mary Ann volunteered, "I'll bring over a large pot."

The Skipper started to prepare a fire pit, and Mary Ann brought over a large cooking pot. Carefully, the Captain and the farm girl hung the pot on a rack over the fire.

After a couple of hours, Gilligan and Gomer came back with the sap.

"Gilligan, be careful with that!" The Skipper exclaimed.

Gilligan replied, "Oh, I will…" and almost on cue, Gilligan tripped over a rock, dropped the bucket, and knocked over the Skipper and Mary Ann.

"Gilligan, you knucklehead! Help us up!" the Skipper barked.

Gilligan grabbed a hold of one of Skippers hands and one of Mary Ann's. The Minnows mate then made a horrible realization. Gilligan muttered, "Uh oh," When he realized he had some sap on both his hands.

Mary Ann cried, "Oh, Gilligan!" When she realized she was stuck to the Mate, who in turn was stuck to the Skipper.

Pyle offered, "Let me help you." The Private tried to pry apart Gilligan and the Skippers hand, and ended up getting caught himself.

The Skipper, "You're both a couple of knuckleheads. We need to go find the Professor."

When the four of them walked in to camp apparently holding hands, it raised a few eyebrows. Especially among the native women.

When the Skipper saw the look Kai was giving him he said, "No… its not what it looks like, we're stuck."

Leia laughed and told them, "Usually that only happens to Rortoo children. Some bonga juice will dissolve the sap."

The Professor asked, "Where can we find a bonga tree?"

Leia smiled, "Silly, bonga juice doesn't come from a tree. It takes three weeks to make."

The Skipper said, "You mean we have to be stuck together for three weeks?"

Sergeant Carter commesurated, "Three weeks stuck to Pyle. I feel for you, sir"

The Skipper asked, "Well how do you make this bonga juice? We may as well get started now."

Leia explained, "You put fruit and cane stalks into a jar and bury it. When you dig up the jar three weeks later, the island god will have turned the fruit juice into bonga juice."

Carter smiled. He made his share of raisin jack in his day. Carter asked Mr. Howell, "Sir, is that contraption behind your hut a still?"

Mr. Howell answered, "A still, how gauche. Are you referring to the distillery that manufactures Howell fine liquors?"

Mrs. Howell added, "Ooh I love our little cocktail hour."

Mr. Howell told his wife, "Don't forget the little umbrellas."

Mrs. Howell agreed, "Oh yes, the little umbrellas."

Carter explained, "I think Leia's bonga juice is old fashioned moonshine."

Mr. Howell brought over some of his home made rum and poured it over the Skipper and Mary Anne's hands. Soon they were free. It wasn't long before Gomer, the Skipper, and Pyle were all untangled.

Ginger said, "Now we have to start making the glue all over again."

Mary Ann scoffed, "Yes, and you have been working so hard, Ginger."

This time, the castaways asked Leia if she and Kai could get the sap. Soon Mary Ann was cooking up some glue. Within a few hours all the castaways were working through the night with the native women to patch the raft.

A couple hours before dawn, the professor said, "It looks like we got most of the major holes. We may as well get some rest and patch the smaller holes in the morning after the raft has a chance to dry."

After dawn, the professor fashioned some bellows and attached them to a stationary cycle the castaways had at camp for a makeshift compressor. Gilligan and Gomer took turns peddling until air started filling the raft. While the air was going into the raft, the Professor, Ginger, The Howells, and Sergeant Carter were going around patching smaller leaks.

Mr. Howell complained, "This seems an awful lot like menial labor."

Mrs. Howell suggested, "Think of it as a game, like billiards or golf, Thurston."

Mr. Howell said, "You are so clever, Lovey."

While the others were patching the raft, Mary Ann, Kai, and Leia were preparing breakfast. Once the Professor was satisfied the leaks were plugged, everybody sat down to one of the tastiest breakfasts served on the island. Mary Ann's down home recipes and the native island dishes made a delicious combination.


	8. Another Two on a Raft

After breakfast, Kai grabbed the Skipper by the hand, and Leia grabbed both the Professor and Sergeant Carter by the hands. The two women took the three men to an area out of earshot, much to the interest of the other castaways.

Leia spoke, "Kai and I have something to say, and it is not easy."

The Professor nervously said, "Go on."

Leia said, "We want to go back to our island. Ever since we've seen the boat, we've been thinking of going home. We talked about it for hours before breakfast this morning."

Both Kai and Leia looked as if they were ready to cry. The three men looked relieved.

Carter offered, "Pyle and I can swim alongside the raft until we get you to your island, then we can get inside."

Leia said, "No, we are used to swimming great distances. It is your raft, but we would appreciate it if we could swim alongside your boat."

Carter said, "Done."

When they got back, the Skipper told the others about Carter and Pyle taking the women back to the island before they go out to look for help.

Mr. Howell asked, "Wait, why do Carter and Pyle automatically get to go in the raft. Shouldn't we draw straws?"

The Skipper replied, "Well Mr. Howell, if you want to risk the sharks and the elements on a raft that we essentially put together with tree sap, we can draw straws."

After that Mr. Howell said, "The Sergeant and the Private are fine choices."

The Skipper mumbled, "That's what I thought."

The rest of the morning was spent checking out the raft in the lagoon. The castaways loaded the raft with dried food and water left over from 'space camp.' The 11 new friends sat down for one last lunch.

"I wish you gentlemen the best of luck," Mr. Howell said, which was followed by a chorus of "Hear! Hear!" from the others in the group.

"Semper Fi Marines," The Skipper said.

Gilligan told the two Marines, "Good sailing."

Mary Ann said, "We won't forget you."

Ginger requested, "Let Hollywood know I'm still around."

Carter replied, "Believe me, I'm telling everyone I meet I bivouacked with Ginger Grant."

Mrs. Howell said, "Really Sergeant, how tacky!"

Mr. Howell explained, "I believe he means camped out with, Lovey."

Mrs. Howell uttered, "Oh, that's different."

The Professor reminded them, "With the Apollo 11 splashdown, there should be a lot of ships out there. I'm sure you'll be spotted."

Seregeant Carter, Pyle shoved off after lunch. Kai and Leia were hanging on to the side of the raft. First the four set off for Kai and Leia's island.

"Careful not to get too close to the island. I would hate for you to be lunch." Leia quipped.

Carter said, "Your English seems to improved quite a bit Leia."

Leia just smiled.

Kai grunted, "Leia not Rortoo."

Gomer's eyes got wide, and the Private asked Carter, "Sergeant did you hear that?"

Carter said, "Yeah, I did."

Leia kept smiling, "I'm not 19, either. I'm actually 25. Men are a little more off guard with a younger woman. I was an anthropology grad student at Southern Arizona University. My name is actually Leah Johnson. I was studying the Rortoo, and I got totally immersed in their culture." Still smiling, Leia plunged a knife into the raft and kept on talking nonchalantly, "Now you should be able to make it back to the other island. I wouldn't recommend following us, unless you want to be dinner." At that, Leah and Kai swam off to the Rortoo's Island.

At first Carter just sat their with his mouth open. Then he remembered something. "Pyle!" He barked. "Hand me that bag the Professor put on board."

Thanks to Gomer's comment about a tube patch kit, the Professor thought to make one for the raft. The two Marines worked quickly to fix the raft. When they looked toward the women, they saw Rortoo canoes heading out to them.

Pyle asked, "Should we go after Leah and Kai?"

Carter replied, "Not with all those warriors protecting them. Besides, what would we do with Leah if we do catch her? No, we'll report her location to the appropriate authorities after we are rescued.


	9. Recovery

Navy SEAL Lieutenant Albert Jethro 'A.J.' Chegwidden headed out on the deck of the _USS Hornet._ Chegwidden just finished a tour in Vietnam, and was given the choice assignment of recovering the first men on the moon. As he entered the H-3 with his team, he couldn't help but think of his old team in DeNang. The Ensign that relieved him in Vietnam seemed awfully cocky, but he knew that Rick and TC would knock some sense in that Magnum kid. He mentally laughed at referring to Magnum as a 'Kid', as Thomas was only a couple years behind him at the academy.

The large Sikorsky helicopter took off on its mission to make sure that the area of the Pacific where the the capusle Columbia containing the three astronauts was supposed to splash down in was free of fishing boats, Russian subs, and other unauthorized personnel.

"Petty Officer Ventura, do you see what I see?" Chegwidden asked one of his SEALS.

The Petty Officer replied, "Yes sir, I do."

Down below the helicopter was a small life raft, with two men wearing Marine fatigues. One was tall and thin, the other short and stocky. Both were bailing water.

Chegwidden ordered, "Prepare to recover survivors. Rescue swimmers, in the water."

Two seals jumped from the helicopter, while Chegwidden lowered the basket. Both Marines were recovered. When Marines and SEALS were on board Chegwidden radioed the ship.

The SEAL Lieutenant reported, "Recovery Team to OPS. We have two Survivors on board. They are alert and coherent and identified themselves as Gunnery Sergeant Vincent Carter USMC and Private First Class Gomer Pyle USMC."

The Duty Officer Ordered, "Recovery Team please repeat the names." Chegwidden looked puzzled, but did as ordered.

The next voice was that of the Air Boss, "AJ, bring those boys in post haste. Sergeant Carter and Private Pyle are to report to sick bay as soon as you land"

Chegwidden responded with, "Aye, Sir"

When the chopper landed on the _Hornet_, Chegwidden found the large aircraft surrounded by Marines. When the door was opened, the men surrounding them cheered. Pyle and Carter were practically carried out of the helicopter as if they were game winning quarterbacks.

Chegwidden asked a nearby Aviation Boatswain's Mate, "Petty Officer, what is going on?"

The young sailor replied, "They didn't tell you sir? Those were the two Marines that fell off the _Hancock _over a week ago. They were written off to Davey Jones' locker, and I'm not talking about the guy who sang with the Monkees."

Chegwidden didn't have too much time to think about that… he had to get back up in the air to prepare for three spacemen.

The Marines left Carter and Pyle at sick-bay, as they also had to be at their recovery stations. The duty corpsman told the Sergeant and Private, "You two look in incredible shape for being at sea for over a week. You guys picked the right ship to be rescued on, as we are totally set up for recovery. Wait here for the doctor, the brass wanted you checked out by the best."

Soon a man in a white coat sporting eagles on his collar entered the room, "Good afternoon gentleman," He greeted the two Marines.

Carter replied, "Good afternoon, Captain," mistakenly believing the doctor was a Naval Officer.

The Doctor corrected him, "That's Colonel, or Doctor. I'm Air Force."

Sergeant Carter inwardly groaned. He just insulted a man who will be poking and prodding him. Carter quickly apologized, "My mistake, Colonel."

The Doctor replied, "Quite all right Seargeant, you have been through quite an ordeal. Ten days at Sea."

Gomer volunteered, "Oh but we weren't at sea the whole time. We washed ashore an island with Gilligan, the Skipper, Mr. Howell, Mrs. Howell, Ginger Grant, the Professor and Mary Ann. Me and Gilligan went to space camp there. We also met some nice island girls, but one really wasn't an island girl, she was an anthropology student. The Professor patched our raft, and here we are."

The Doctor's eyes got wide. He looked at Carter and asked, "Do you agree with the Private's report, Sergeant?"

Carter paused before he answered. He knew there was only one answer he could give, and he replied, "Yes, Colonel. Sir we encountered the survivors of the SS Minnow along with a runaway anthropology student."

The Colonel remained silent for several seconds. He then followed up with another question, this one quite unexpected, "Is Major Anthony Nelson involved in this in any way?"

Pyle said, "No, Sir"

Carter looked at the Colonel's nametag and echoed, "No, Sir," adding, "Dr. Bellows, we don't even know Major Nelson."

Colonel Alfred Bellows MD, USAF, then went topside to await his astronauts plummeting to Earth on the space capsule Columbia.

* * *

_Two days later, back on the Island:_

Gilligan commented, "Its been four days since Gomer and Sergeant Carter left the island."

Mrs. Howell said, "I hope those dreadful Rortoo didn't get them."

Ginger added, "Or the sharks."

Mary Ann said, "Hush, I'm sure they are doing fine."

The Skipper agreed, "They're Marines, they are survivors."

The Professor turned on the radio saying, "Maybe they will be saying something about them on the news."

Mr. Howell grumbled, "My dear man, you've been saying that three times a day since we left."

The radio newscast began:

_Majors Tony Nelson, Roger Healey, and Steve Austin were given a hero's welcome today at Hickam Air Force Base in Hawaii. The three flew in from the USS Hornet today after their triumphant trip to the moon. We will continue to bring reports of the astronauts mission and recovery. In the aircraft along with the astronauts were US Marines Gunnery Sergeant Vincent Carter and Private First Class Gomer Pyle._

Gilligan exclaimed, "They made it!"

The Skipper automatically said, "Hush, Gilligan"

The newscast continued:

_The two Marines were reportedly spent 10 days adrift at sea in a life raft. Noted Military Psychiatrist Colonel Alfred Bellows, MD, reported the two men are in remarkable physical shape considering their ordeal, but had suffered predictable psychological trauma. Dr. Bellows reported the men suffered a common delusion of spending time in a tropical paradise with the passengers and crew of the SS Minnow. The respected physician stated that it is a common defense mechanism for the brain to create a pleasant environment while in survival mode. Sergeant Carter and Private Pyle will be sent to Naval Hospital San Diego for further evaluation, but are expected to make a quick full recovery.  
_

The Skipper grumbled, "So now we are a delusion."

Gilligan said, "At least it's a nice dream."

The Professor agreed, "That it is, Gilligan, that it is."


End file.
